navi axl
by silver fire wolf
Summary: this was made out o complet bordom


_**Ok I was totally board trying to decide what to make axl in this fic till I asked one of my friends and he gave me his opinions and I liked his decision *smiles* so now in this fic you'll have a few surprises oh and immediately I get on the excitement**_

_**Axl was being repaired while x and zero were on a mission when the hunters base was attacked. The others were forced into a room separate from the infirmary. Soon the ones came in the room axl was in and axl was in no condition to fight so he had to watch as they closed in on him. Then a golden light came in the room axl turned to see a woman he couldn't tell what she looked like though. She waved one of her hands and soon any thing that wasn't her and axl and part of the room it's self was destroyed. Then a small portal opened/ up and a young girl and a young boy no older than three came out. "ok were here mommy" said the girl. Axl's jaw dropped before he blacked out.**_

_**When axl came too he cheeked his surroundings. He no longer was in the hunter base infirmary instead he was in a green colored area(netnavi area). And he looked down at him self and went pale his boots were the same black blue with the red lines going all the was down but they were smaller and less bulky (think like ok), his gloves were in the same style as his boots all black blue with the red streak and less bulky (again like … ok I'm gust going to call him megaman), his body had this weird black blue thing that had one grey stripe and one red stripe on each side, he also had a gray belt with two white gun holsters both containing his guns(which I think he calls his axl bullets and he sighed of relief seeing this) , he had shoulder pads a little lighter than his body with the same red streak (like megaman's), and he had a strange symbol and it looked like a red version of his car with a little white line with a small white circle at the end and it had a silver ring like thing a round it (like most netnavi symbols' only silver instead of gold or gray instead of yellow). He looked for a mirror and weirdly enough found one. He looked in it and saw his helmet looked the same but smaller and had the same symbols at the sides, his face was basically the same , and he had that same thing on his back only it was thinner and lighter. "what the heck happened to me" he yelled.**_

"_**oh your awake" said a young girls voice. He looked to the side to see the same three year old as befor.**_

"_**do you know what's happened to me" axl asked**_

"_**ya my mommy turned you in to a netnavi" answered the girl**_

"_**a what" asked axl confused**_

"_**a netnavi it stands or net navigator and to tell you your not in your world any more axl" said the girl**_

"_**what why who are you" asked axl**_

"_**well I'm love and you were turned in to a netnavi to save your life ok axl" said the girl, love**_

"_**how do you know my name" asked axl**_

"_**hehehe would you believe me if I told you I'm a super genus" said love sheepishly "oh here's our stop". out side the P.E.T. that axl was in (it looks like the original one) love was tying a balloon to it then she let it float down to two people with their new baby boy. Axl right now was a very confused reploid turned netnavi. Though axl remembered the girls face. The girl had blue eyes, light brown wavy hair, the same skin color as him, and wore a white bandana. 'who really is love and what's her last name and why me' thought axl. Then the his pet was grabbed by the new parents axl made it look like he was unconscious.**_

"_**hmm hey their's a note attached" said the woman the man took the note off. The note( which love did put on) said dear Mr. and Mrs. Kakudo this navi is for your son and his name is axl he is different than most navi's for both his ability and his weapons not to mention his symbol it's self please take care of him signed love Nami.**_

"_**wow so this navi is for our new baby and his name is axl and the girl that gave us him last name means wave" said the man**_

"_**wow what how do you know it's a girl" asked the **_

"_**for one it's on pink paper two her first name is love pulse it had a ps I'm a girl on it" said with a sweat dope**_

"_**was she wanting to be obvious and looks like axl is unconscious" said . When she saw axl curl up she asked "were you listening" looking at him.**_

"_**yes" said axl thinking that some thing was wrong cause soon after he made him self look unconscious he began hurting.**_

"_**are you ok" she asked looking at the navi who was in pain.**_

"_**no for some resin I'm hurting" said axl with pain in his voice. She turned to her husband and handed him axl's P.E.T.**_

"_**take him to the research center now and have him checked" she ordered. her husband nodded and left. Soon he came back. "well" she asked while putting their son in his crib.**_

"_**they found some data that would have corrupted him if they hadn't removed it luckily it wouldn't mess with his programs or any thing else ok" he said**_

"_**good" she said and she smiled.**_

_**Five years later axl was watching his five year old netop and is still getting use to his navi body. Axl sighed as he saw what his netop did. It turned out his netop liked guns and busters as much as axl loved guns plain out. 'I wonder what happened back at home these five years I hope x and zero are ok' thought axl. Axl sighed again when he sensed some viruses. "Allen there are some viruses in you computer… again" said axl. Allen hoped up and jacked in axl. Soon axl was in front of some viruses he hadn't seen befor. "what the" he said befor having to dodge a fire ball. "ok that's it" said axl shooting his axl bullets at the viruses deleting them two by two (he has two guns). Soon their was only one viruses left axl quickly deleted it. Axl and Allen smiled as axl logged out.**_

_**Seven years later Allen well lets gust say that he is an U.S. net savior and right now he was in a net battle with a solo(hey isn't that the name of a megaman star force person) netnavi. Axl though was enjoying it because it reminded him of his maverick hunting days. And to say the least he was winning. Although Axl was how ever in a sword battle which since he's better with guns and not swords lets say that he's going to need a lot of repairs after this. Soon the battle was over and Allen was going to the HQ were Axl would be repaired.**_

_**Later that day "so Allen do you know that some one may have to be transferred to dentec city's net saviors" I asked. I have long strait red hair that stopped at her back, hazel green eyes, white skin, she is wearing a black shirt that has a fairy on it, jean skirt that stopped before her knees, pink socks that stopped at her knees and pink tennis shoes, she also had two bracelets one on each wrist and an anklet the anklet was made of yarn, the bracelets were different one was gold with her navi symbol which was a flower that had an misty white thing coming off it and forming a wolfs head surrounded with the common gold/yellow ring for navi's the other one though was silver with a single red tigers eye stone. My name is Emily my navi was a little unique she had chocolate brown hair that's in a pony tail, white skin, her eyes could not be seen because of her pink rimed white mask, she also had a very ruffled dress on both served as power suppressers.**_

"_**yah I did what about you Millie" said Allen turning to another girl. She had a dark chocolate brown hair that was wavy, tanish skin, and jungle green eyes, she's wearing a dark green t-shirt that said I like kittens, a pair of jeans, and green tennis shoes, she had a necklace with her symbol a snake with a green glow around it in the common navi ring thing. She shock her head yes by the looks of it she was tired (oh the pets are like the ones in beast and beast pulse mines pink Allen's is red and black Millie's is green and brown). "Sara did you" asked Allen**_

"_**yes" answered a girl that had blue hair, tan skin, blue eyes, she's wearing a blue tank top, black shorts, a head band like thing that had a silver circle that had a silver five point star in it, blue socks with blue shoes her navi symbol was on her shirt a pair of wolf eyes with a faint blue glow around the sounded by the common navi ring. Her net navi was next to her she had white hair, tan skin, and yellow eyes, on her head was a pair of white wolf ears, she had two wolf tails, she's wearing a full white body cat suit and high healed boots her navi symbol was on her chest her power suppressers were two gold colored rings on her tails. "what about you Amy" Sara asked another girl who quickly nodded as if shy to say any thing. The girl was wearing a yellow t-shirt, jean shorts, yellow socks and yellow shoes, two anklets one was like Emily's gold bracelet it had her navi symbol which was two chains crossing with a faint yellow glow her other one was silver lined with yellow stones, her hair was curly and dirty blond colored, her skin was dark tan, and her eyes were yellow. Her navi which was out looked like her net op when it came to hair eye and skin color other wise it's hair was strait and she supported a scowl her out it was a skin tight no straps or sleeves shirt that had her symbol on it and a skirt that had shorts her power suppressers were shackles with broken chains on her wrist and ankles. Then Millie's navi came out she had green snake like skin ,blue eyes, and green snakes for hair all having blue eyes, she's wearing a purple short sleeved dress, and purple pants and purple anklets, her power suppresser was a stone ring on her left arm.**_

"_**so Millie you um got really tiered again" asked her netnavi**_

"_**ya snake aura I did how about you Emily" said/asked Millie 'why cant I use her nickname the grope gave her again (she's referring to me)'**_

"_**yep and flora aura too" I said "Sara what a bout you and wolf aura?"**_

"_**yes" both answered**_

"_**How about you Amy" asked Sara**_

"_**y-yes and s-so did shackled aura" said Amy shackled aura gust grunted. If your wondering what the heck dose Allen looks like and why we all have navis that have aura at the end of their name this is it. Allen has short brown red hair like his navi, white skin like mine only less pale, and has blue eyes, he has a cross shaped scar on his let cheek, he is wearing a red t-shirt, a necklace with his navi's symbol, black shorts, he has grey socks and white running shoes, on his back is a blue back pack that is Lan's back packs size. And the resin our navis all have aura at the end of their name is cause we named them like that.**_

"_**well I know it cant be you four you girls came from four different dimensions and live together and it's not blade she'd kill her self before she'd let that happen again so that leaves me and I hope that's not me Miki and mike" stated Allen**_

"_**hmm I don't think Miki's parents would move for a third time she's still traumatized and that makes it down to the two boys you and mike" I stated**_

"_**I bet ten bucks on mike" said Millie**_

"…" _**every one else said**_

"_**ok but you have to do all of Amy's chores if you lose" said Sara**_

"_**your on" Millie shouted as they shaked their hands. Sara smiled like she dose when she knows she won a bet already. I paled even paler than usual which if you look at me you wouldn't think I wasn't health it's not that gut for some resin I'm unnaturally pale. In fact this time when I paled I looked like the pale a vampire was (or Sasuke from Naruto hehe).**_

_**Later at Allen's house which I wasn't their don't ask how I know this stuff ok. Allen walked in to see boxes every were. "uh mom what's going on" asked Allen**_

"_**oh Allen your home well we're moving" said his mom**_

"_**wha- moving to were" yelled/said/asked Allen**_

"_**to dentec" said his mom. Allen almost passed out he knew who was being transferred now it was him.**_

"_**ok um I need to make a call" said Allen soon he was in his room he called me.**_

"_**Allen what's the rush I just got home" I said**_

"_**I know who's moving" he said quickly**_

"_**really who" I asked unaware of the news**_

"_**it's me" he said quietly I stared at him**_

"_**really" I asked**_

"_**yes were moving to dentec" he said**_

"_**Millie you lost your bet and Allen when your settled in dentec I'll come and visit with the rest of the aura sisters" I yelled/said**_

_**So what do people think is it good or bad is it interesting please tell me I'm bored out of my wits waiting for some one besides my sister to review so please review **_


End file.
